Call of the Eagle
by HikaruKin4869
Summary: The year at Mahora Academy is about to start and Negi isn't the only ten year old teacher coming. Iguru Kyuu, a shinobi and friend of Negi's, is also coming. What will his presence at Mahora cause? What will happen to the lives of everyone? Read and see!
1. My Friend The Shinobi

My Friend; The Shinobi

It was a bright morning in the campus of Mahora Academy as the sun was already high over the sky. You could see hundreds of teenage girls in red uniforms, consisting of a red vest, red long sleeve shirt, a red plaid skirt, and brown shoes, running towards a school. Two individuals stuck out though. They were two boys, one around the age of ten, the other probably only a couple years older. One was wearing a green suit with a red tie and a tan coat. He also had a large brown backpack on and some kind of stick that was wrapped in white cloth was also on his back. He had red hair that reached down his cheeks, brown eyes, and wore a pair of small glasses. He stood around 4' 5".

Running next to him was a black clad boy. He wore a black jacket with a hood, black pants, a grey shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. He had black hair that reached the back of his neck that curved outwards at the end. Something that stuck out about him though were his eyes, as they were a golden yellow that seemed to pierce through anything. He stood around 4' 8".

"Oi, Negi. I think we should speed up, can't be late on our first day," the boy in black told his friend, who nodded.

Then they sped up and heard a girl with orange hair pulled back into two ponytails say something about being late 'cause of a stupid ritual. Negi being Negi couldn't help but say something to her.

"Um… I see heartbreak in your future," Negi told the orange haired girl. This got her to suddenly stop in front of Negi, the other three then stopped with her.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled at him, scaring him a bit.

"You seemed to be talking about a ritual, so…" Negi said before she grabbed him by his head, lifting him off the ground.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you!" she yelled at him.

"No, I really do see great heartbr…" he started.

"What? You little brat!" she screamed.

"L-let go of me…!" he yelled.

"Come on, Asuna. He's just a kid," a girl in the same uniform with long brown hair told her.

"Let him go," the boy in black demanded, his eyes very intimidating, like an eagle hunting his prey.

"Why should I?" Asuna asked. Then the boy in black moved far faster than should be possible. He quickly grabbed Negi away while sweep kicking the girl completely off her feet. Negi landed on his butt, next to the other boy.

'What the hell?' Asuna thought as she fell, not really knowing what just happened. Then she hit the ground, flat on her butt.

"Ugh! I hate kids!" she screamed to the world.

"What are you doing here little boys?" the brown haired girl asked. "This is the all-girls district of Mahora Academy City. The grade school is one station back," she told them, smiling.

"Yeah! Which means no brats allowed! Got that?" Asuna yelled at them. "Heartbreak? Ha! As if a twerp like you knows about love!" she yelled at Negi, turning a bit. Then her hair swung across Negi's face, causing a chain reaction. Negi sneezed, causing the Asuna's skirt to go up, which caused Negi who was right in front of her to see her panties, a bear on the front. Which then caused her to become flustered and scream.

"Where'd that gust come from…?" the brown haired girl wondered.

"Did you see?" she asked, flustered.

"No, I didn't see any…" he got out before his mouth was covered by the other boy.

"No, he didn't see anything," the boy told her.

"You did too see!" she yelled.

"It's not like he could help it. You were standing right in front of him. Any closer and his head would be in your crotch," the boy told her.

"What! You're saying it's my fault that he saw?" she yelled back.

"Uh, yeah," he confirmed. Then the bell rung, signaling that class was going to start.

"Ugh! I don't have time to deal with you little brats! Let's go, Konoka!" she yelled before running off.

"Sorry, little boys! The grade school's one station back, okay?" Konoka told them before being called over by the other girl. "Wait up, Asuna!" she yelled before skating after her.

'Huh, Asuna and Konoka huh?' the boy in black thought.

It was a bustling morning in class 2-A. All the girls were doing their own thing; fixing, talking, eating, fighting, etc. Then they all eventually sat down, eager to see who their homeroom teacher was. Then the door opened and in walked the boy in black from before. An eraser fell towards his head, only to be caught by him. He then stepped over a tripwire and walked over to the board. Then Negi walked in, tripped over the wire, got his head stuck in a bucket, rolled into the desk, and then was shot by toy arrows.

"Alright! Got 'im!" a pink haired girl yelled, standing up from her seat.

"Ow…" Negi said as he got up.

"You're that…" Asuna said.

"…kid?" a red haired girl ended.

"Are you all right?" another pink haired girl asked as she went up to Negi.

"Sorry! We thought you were our teacher! The pink haired girl who was previously cheering asked. The rest of the girls then started to crowd around him.

"He's fine. Don't worry about him, he's gone through worse," the boy standing next to the board.

"My, what a rude welcoming," a man in a brownish grey suit said, walking through the door.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried out. "So you are our homeroom teacher?"

"No, your teacher's right there," he told them, signaling towards Negi.

"Right there…?" Asuna said as all of them turned towards Negi as he got up.

"I've been put in charge of your class as of today! My name is Negi Springfield! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" he told them enthusiastically, bowing to them. Everyone just stared at him for a bit. "Um, I'll be teaching mag—I mean, English. Thank you." Then he was jumped by all the girls, minus Asuna, as they all crowded around him, cuddling him nearly to death.

"How old are you?" one asked.

"Um, ten."

"Where are you from? What nationality?" someone asked with a microphone.

"From the mountains in Wales…"

"Where's Wales?" someone else asked.

"Western England," someone else answered.

"Are you smart?" one asked.

"Just enough to graduate college…"

"Wow!"

"He's so cute!"

"Takahata-sensei! Is he really our homeroom teacher?" someone asked.

"How can we accept this cute little boy?" another asked.

"Whoa, I didn't give him to you! Don't go eating him!" Takahata told them, causing them to giggle. "While Negi-kun is a certified instructor, he's also younger than you. Treat him gently."

"Hai!" they all responded in unison.

"Oi! How'd you catch that eraser?" they heard, to see Asuna yelling at the other boy. "There's something not right about you."

"Oi, Takahata-sensei, who's that?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, how about we ask?" Takahata asked them with a smile. He looked over to the boy and nodded.

"Hai. My name is Iguru Kyuu. I'm going to be helping Negi here in his class. Unlike him I'm actually ten years old, not nine and rounding up," Kyuu said, smiling over at Negi. "I also lived in Wales with Negi and graduated college. He and I both graduated with degrees in English. He has a bachelor's degree and he specializes in English Literature, I have a master's degree and I specialize in Creative Writing."

"Oi, oi! Are your eyes their natural color?" one of the pink haired twins asked.

"Yes, my eyes are naturally gold," he confirmed. They then started bombing him with questions about him and his life.

"Oi, everyone return to your seats. You're troubling our teachers," a blonde haired girl told them.

"Oi, stop with the good girl act, Rep," Asuna told her.

"Oh, but a good girl can't help but appear as one," the rep responded.

"Yeah right you pedophile," Asuna taunted.

Enough of your accusations! Besides, you like old men!" she retorted. "I know full well that you find Takahata-sensei…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, wench!" Asuna yelled as she rammed into the blonde. The two then starting a fight; pulling each other's hair, grabbing, etc.

"Q-quit it!" Negi tried to yell. He tried to do something but then everything stopped.

"That's enough. You're troubling Negi-sensei." Takahata told them, holding the two apart. They then noticed another reason why they stopped. Kyuu was currently in between them, holding them apart by their stomachs. Takahata then smiled and left the room.

"Stop fighting, or I'll do much more than hold you apart," Kyuu told them before walking over to the desk, sitting atop of it.

"Hey brats! Apologize! You two have being so rude to me! Especially you!" Asuna yelled at them, then pointing at Negi.

"Rude? But that fortune was accu…" Negi got out before sneezing, at that moment, Takahata decided to stick his head back in to say something, but then he witnessed Asuna's skirt get torn up. Revealing pink, bear panties.

"Hehe… a… bear," Takahata said before leaving quickly. Asuna's scream then filled the campus.

"So today we'll be going over some basic reading skills. So please turn to chapter seven in the books that Kyuu just handed out," Negi told them before turning around, attempting to write on the chalk board, only to be too small to reach.

"Heh, Negi. Let me write, you teach and tell me what to write. I'll do the manual work," Kyuu told him before taking the chalk and writing.

'There's something not right with these two! The Kyuu kid caught the eraser without even looking. And I swear that Negi brat sneezed, then my skirt was ripped up and before that, when he sneezed that gust of wind came. Something's not right about these two,' Asuna thought, glaring daggers at them.

'Ugh, that Asuna girl is onto us. I can feel her glaring at us. I just know it. I know she's onto us. I knew I shouldn't have caught that eraser, but after doing that same prank so many times it was like a reflex to be able to avoid it. I'll have to throw her off somehow,' Kyuu thought as he sighed and looked back at her, to see her pull out an eraser and ruler, which caused him to smirk. Then he felt something hit the back of his head, making him smile. It didn't hurt, but it did annoy him the slightest bit. So with each time he was hit, he would act like it hurt when they hit.

'Why isn't he catching them? Is he really not anything special? Could it just have been a coincidence he brought his hand up and just accidentally caught it? No! He did something! I know it!' Asuna thought, flinging eraser pieces even faster. Eventually the blonde representative decided to step in.

"Kyuu-sensei, is there something wrong? I'm the class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro. If there's something wrong just tell me," she told him, bowing. "The same goes for you Negi-sensei!" she told him with hearts in her eyes.

"There seems to be something hitting me," Kyuu told her.

"It's that brute Asuna!" she whispered to him.

"Yes I know. Asuna! Would you kindly stop launching pieces of your eraser with your ruler at the back of my head?" Kyuu asked with a smile. He and Negi then just went back to their lesson and eventually, the day ended. Negi and Kyuu later made their way over to a fountain to rest and reflect on their first day at the school.

"Sigh, that was a long day. So what'd you think of it Negi-bozu?" Kyuu asked.

"Stop calling me that! You're only a little bit older than me!" Negi shouted back with a pout.

"Yes, but remember, my body is less than a year older, but my mind is five years older. Sigh, it's been ten years since I came to this dimension. I still can't access that ability of mine to jump into different dimensions. I can do it to cross distance but I can't jump into different dimensions. I can still use all of my jutsu and everything, but I can't do that one thing," Kyuu said with frustration.

"Today was okay, tiring but okay. I still can't believe I have to remember all those names. But you know, it's okay Kyuu-kun, you'll be able to go back one day. But when you do, will you come back and visit me?" Negi asked.

"Heh, of course Negi. You're like a brother to me," Kyuu told him with a sincere smile. This made Negi smile. He and Kyuu had grown up together. While Kyuu had lived five years in another dimension, he had lived in this one for ten. One bright spring morning, when his sister was going out, she had just found him on their doorstep. They had taken care of him and raised him like their own. Negi and Kyuu had been inseparable, they did everything together.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kyuu asked.

"Kinda, why?" Negi asked.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get a snack for us," Kyuu told him before his body lit up in a white light and disappeared.

"Sigh, Kyuu-kun. Why do you always get to do something cool?" Negi said with a pout as he took out a book about all his students. He looked at his homeroom student roster, trying his best to remember their names. Then he saw someone coming towards stairs, one of his students, and she was carrying a tower of books. He looked in his class roster to find her name.

"Hmm, that's… student #27, Miyazaki Nodoka-san. I see she's on the Library Committee. That's dangerous, carrying all those books by herself," he said to himself. She walked down a couple steps before losing her balance, falling off the side of the staircase. "I knew it!" Negi yelled, grabbing his staff from beside him and pointing it towards her.

"Rastel Maskil Magister Spiritus Venti!" he yelled before a gust of wind seemed to hold Nodoka in the air about two feet up. Negi threw away his staff before making a break for it towards Nodoka. As he got close he had to jump as the spell disappeared, allowing Nodoka to fall. Negi caught her just in time, though because he jumped for her, he landed hard on the ground, Nodoka's fall cushioned by Negi. Since Negi jumped a bit early he landed with his head also under her instead of just his arms, so he had to pull himself out from under her. Then he heard something, so he turned around, only to see Asuna standing there, watching him in shock.

Then there was a flash of light from behind her as Kyuu flashed into existence. This caused both to look, just as Kyuu brought his hand up and chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. He then proceeded to catch her and laying her on the ground. "Sigh, Negi. Why am I always the one to get you out of trouble?" Kyuu asked.

"Hehe, sorry Kyuu-kun," Negi told him, receiving a smile from Kyuu.

"It's okay Negi. Let's go, I'll put Asuna-san over by the trees, leave Nodoka-san here. That way there will be less suspicion," Kyuu told him before picking Asuna up and laying her down next to a tree. They then walked away, heading towards the Dean's office to find their living space. 'But I have to wonder… if I wasn't a shinobi and I came here… how different would it be? Would Negi be okay? Oh well, I'm here now so he'll be fine. But what if I didn't come here in time, would he have been completely found out?' Kyuu thought as he and Negi walked away.


	2. Roommates

**Forgot to do this last chapter. Oh, and if you're wondering why Nodoka was unconscious too was because Kyuu also knocked her out. Oh, and the couples will be Negi x Nodoka and Kyuu x ? (I don't know who he'll be with yet). On another note, I will be using the story line from both of the animes and the manga all mixed into one. But I only know a few that will show up, as I still have to read the manga. And Asuna will be nicer in this Fanfic because it'll make things easier for me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or anything associated with it. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC that I created.**

"Speak"

'Thought'

"_Demon speak_"

'_Demon thought_"

* * *

><p>Roommates<p>

The two kid teachers were currently walking to the Dean's office. Both Negi and Kyuu now had backpacks on, filled with their necessities among other things. Negi had his staff wrapped up again and was under his backpack, keeping it on diagonally. Kyuu now had a pure white backpack that was quite small compared to Negi's. He only had a couple scrolls and a laptop in there, but aside from his backpack he also had a sword on his back now. The sword seemed to be a double edged sword with a white sheath and hilt.

They were almost there when they saw their advisor, she was also the school nurse; Shizuna Minamoto. They walked past her, simply just exchanging greetings. Once they got there, they knocked before letting themselves in. The room was huge! There were dozens of shelves, a second level, etc. Inside the room, the Dean and Konoka were talking.

"Umm, excuse us," Negi said as they stepped into the room.

"Ah, Negi-kun, Kyuu-kun. We were just talking about you two. Come here," the Dean told them, letting them walk over. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, we were wondering about our living spaces," Kyuu told him.

"Ah, yes, Konoka and I were just talking about that. Well, you see, have now more room in the staff building, so you'll have to live in the student dormitories. Negi-kun, you will be living with my granddaughter here and Asuna-san. Kyuu, you will be living next door. Is that all?" he asked as he gave each a key.

"Hai, we will take our leave now Konoe-san," Kyuu told him as they left, Negi freaking out he had to share a room with Asuna. As they were walking, Konoka came out of the dean's office and went to them.

"Oi, Negi-sensei, Kyuu-sensei, can you two come with me?" Konoka asked them as she ran over.

"What for?" Negi asked.

"Umm, that's a secret! Just come on! I wanna show you something!" Konoka told them as she grabbed their hands, pulling them along as she made her way through the building. Eventually they stopped in front of the door leading to a room.

"Go in," she told them, ushering them in. They slowly walked to the door, opening it.

"Welcome Negi-sensei! Welcome Kyuu-sensei!" was yelled from inside the room. Inside was the whole class. The whole room was decorated and was quite lively.

"Here, the guests of honor sit in the middle!" said Kazumi Asakura, number three. She and the class president then dragged them over to two seats in the center of the room and sat them down. They then started talking before Nodoka made her way over to them.

"Uh, Negi-sensei," she said.

"Um, Miyazaki-san, number twenty-seven, the library monitor correct?" Negi asked.

"Hai. Um, about that incident earlier… it was you wasn't it? You saved me. Please accept this book certificate as a sign of my gratitude!" Nodoka said, blushing heavily while bowing over to try to hide it.

"A-arigato Miyazaki-san!" Negi yelled, getting up and accepting the gift before bowing to her.

"No, I should be thanking you," Nodoka said, bowing to him.

"No, I should thank you for this," she replied. They repeated this for a few minutes, all the while everyone else was laughing at their antics. The whole party in general was a blast, everyone had a great time and slowly everyone eventually left, the two teachers included. Everyone had headed for their rooms, including Negi and Kyuu, though they were still trying to locate them.

"Why do I have to share a room with Asuna-san!" Negi yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks. "You'll probably get to nice girls that like us but I get a mean girl!"

"Too bad Negi-bozu, I guess I'm just a bit luckier than you," Kyuu said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hm," Negi said with a pout as they got close to their rooms.

"Well, let's go to our rooms. I'll see you in the morning," Kyuu told Negi as they knocked on the doors to their rooms. They each stood there for a few seconds before their doors opened simultaneously, revealing two girls. Asuna was in front of Negi and Nodoka was in front of Kyuu.

"What are you doing here brat?" Asuna asked.

"Um, the dean told me that because of the fact that the staff building is filled up, I would have to stay here," Negi told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh! Why me!" Asuna told him before letting him in. "Sigh, I guess this is the surprise the dean and Konoka told me about.

"Thank you," Negi said as he went inside. While things went okay for Negi, things didn't exactly go smoothly for Kyuu.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kyuu-sensei, w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Nodoka stuttered out.<p>

"Well, it seems all the rooms in the faculty building has filled up. So the dean had Negi-kun and I move in with students. He put me here and Negi next door, so I shall now be living with you and Yue-san here," Kyuu explained, bowing to his student. Nodoka stayed still for a few seconds before letting out a scream and closing the door in Kyuu's face.

"Ahhhhhh! Kyuu-sensei is living with us now! We have a man living with us now!" Nodoka screamed, grabbing the attention of her roommate Ayase Yue.

"What? Kyuu-sensei's going to be living with us?" Yue said, looking over to the door.

"Why! He's a man! I can't live with a man!" Nodoka yelled.

"Well then think of him like a boy. He's still only ten, so he's still just a kid," Yue told her, which calmed her nerves a bit. "You stay here, I'll let him in."

"O-okay…" Nodoka said as she went and sat down at the table. Yue walked over to the door and opened it for their teacher.

"Kyuu-sensei, come in. Nodoka just get's scared and nervous around men. Don't think anything of it, it's just how she is," Yue explained.

"Ah, that explains it. I have someone back home kind of like her. They even look a bit like each other," Kyuu told her as he walked into the dorm. "So, uh… where should I put my things?"

"Well, we can make some room in the closet for your clothes and we can make that ledge into a bed," Yue told him.

"Well, actually, never mind, there's no need," Kyuu told her, gaining a questioning look. "You'll see."

"Okay. Well, Nodoka, as you know, Kyuu-sensei will be staying with us now. Sigh, I guess this was the surprise the dean told us about earlier," Yue said as she sat down at the table next to Nodoka, Kyuu sitting adjacent to her as he took his things off his back.

"Huh? So the dean already told you?" Kyuu asked.

"No not exactly. He said he had a surprise for us, but we didn't think this would be it," Yue explained.

"Yeah, he told us there would be a big surprise for us today," Nodoka confirmed.

"Well, it's good that you two were already here. If you weren't, I'd probably have taken a shower and come out half naked," Kyuu admitted. "Nodoka-san would have probably fainted," Kyuu said with a chuckle, gaining a blush from her.

"Well actually Kyuu-sensei. The showers in the dorms aren't very good, usually just for quick freshening up. If you want to get clean and relax a bit then there's a bath house you can go to," Yue told him.

"Ah, there is? Well, can you show it to me tomorrow?" Kyuu asked.

"Hai, our class was planning to all go together tomorrow anyways. You know, just as a way to relax and have fun. You're welcome to come if you want," Yue responded, gaining a nod from Nodoka, even though she was blushing at the thought of going to the bath house with a male there.

"Oh, well then thank you for the invitation Yue-san. I think I'll take you up on that offer, but be sure to tell the other students and see if it's okay with them," Kyuu told her, gaining a nod from both of the girls.

"Well then I believe we should set up a place for you to sleep and we'll modify that ledge into a bed for you sometime this week," Yue told him.

"Oh, there's no need, I don't sleep on beds," Kyuu told her.

"Huh?" Yue and Nodoka said at the same time.

"Well, before I lived with Negi-kun, I used to live outdoors most of the time. So my body got used to sleeping with my back against a wall or in my case a tree," Kyuu told them.

"Ano, it's none of my business but can I ask you something?" Nodoka asked, receiving a nod. "Why did you sleep outside so much?" she asked, receiving a sigh. "Uh, you don't have to say if you don't want to!"

"No, it's okay, I want you to trust me, so I'll trust you with this," he told them with a smile. "Well, you see. I used to belong to a large clan. But when I was only about four years old, my whole clan was killed in one night. I was the only known survivor. I know who did it… but… I can't tell you about that yet. Even Negi's family doesn't know the truth. Negi and I are the only ones who know everything that transpired that night."

"So you were only four and you had to live by yourself until you met Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked with a few tears, imagining how she would have been if she had lost her whole family in one night while she was a child.

"Yeah, I lived off the land for a year before I met Negi-kun," Kyuu confirmed. "But there's no need to cry. I was okay on my own."

"Really?" Yue asked.

"Hai. I was a prodigy. I was able to survive for the whole time with no trouble," Kyuu said.

"So you're a prodigy?" Yue asked.

"Hai, but tell anyone else about my past okay?" he asked them, receiving nods. He then got up and looked over at a clock, reading 10:30.

"Ah, well, it seems like we should go to sleep ladies. We have to get up for another day of school tomorrow," Kyuu told them. They then did their nightly routine and went to sleep, Nodoka and Yue on their bunk bed and Kyuu up against the wall. The two girls went to sleep quite quickly, their uneven breaths turning even and steady. Kyuu got up and watched the two girls for a bit, smiling at their innocence. Then Nodoka said something in her sleep.

"Negi-sensei," she said, still sound asleep, which in turn made Kyuu grin.

'Negi-kun, time to get you a girlfriend," Kyuu thought before a couple voices came into his head.

"Y_eah! Let's get the kid a mate already! He could have had that Anya girl but NO he had to just think of her like a friend!_"a low pitched voice yelled.

"_He does need a girlfriend, but he's still just a kid. He doesn't need a mate just yet, but how I do love matchmaking with that boy,_" a high pitched voice agreed.

'Yeah… Ookami, Washi, I think you two are right,' Kyuu thought to them. 'You two are pretty nice demons you know.'

"_That might be because we've been with you your whole life. We're nearly one. You're clan did no good in trying to create a weapon out of someone so nice,_" Washi told him.

"_Yeah, you've always refused to kill people. They've tried to kill you but you never did anything to them,_" Ookami agreed.

'Thanks. Anyways, how should we do this?' Kyuu thought before the two demons started talking about how they would get the two together. Kyuu made his way out of the dorms and onto the roof. 'Well, Washi, I'll need your power for a bit while I scout the school ground and make sure things are safe,' Kyuu thought to Washi, receiving a mental nod.

"Okay, time to take to the skies," Kyuu said aloud. He then ran and jumped off the roof. While he started to freefall, something then started to bulge in is back before two silver wings sprouted from his back. He then adjusted his angle and took to the skies; he was flying when he remembered something. 'I forgot to use my camo,' he thought before making a hand seal and disappearing, blending into his surroundings.

"Hm, I wonder what he is," a girl said from the shadows on the roof of the dorms.

* * *

><p>"So you're living with us now eh brat?" Asuna asked.<p>

"Y-yes. I shall now be living in this dorm with you from now on," Negi confirmed nervously, afraid she would know he what he was.

"You're still a brat but okay," Asuna said. "You'll sleep on the couch for now okay? Until we're able to get a bed for you," Asuna told him with a smile.

'Maybe she isn't as mean as I thought,' Negi thought, a smile producing on his face.

'Sigh, I can't take this brat seriously with that dream I had earlier. I mean seriously? Negi was a wizard! And that Kyuu kid came out of a flash of light! Like some kind of angel or something!' Asuna thought, sighing. She then helped Negi get situated into the dorm before Konoka came into the room.

"Well, you two sure seem to be getting along nicely," Konoka said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Well it's already ten o'clock, we should be getting to sleep," Asuna said as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. They each then got ready and went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p>The day was just starting when the whole dorm building was woken up by two screams. It was only around five in the morning when the first happened. The second one occurred about half an hour later. The sounds originated from the two rooms that held two students and one teacher.<p>

The first one was from the room that held Asuna, Konoka, and Negi. The reason being that Negi had sleep-walked into Asuna's bed in the middle of the night. This probably wouldn't have freaked her out as much under other circumstances, but the thing that scared her was their close proximity. Their faces had literally been an inch apart and in the night her sleeping pants had seemed to slip off so she was only in a shirt and her panties.

"Negi!" she yelled as she got up.

"Huh?" Negi said as he opened his eyes. "Onee-chan?"

"What are you doing up here!" she screeched.

"Nani?" Negi said as he looked around noticing where he was. He then proceeded to get down Asuna right behind him. "I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm used to sleeping with onee-chan. So…"

"Ugh! You're such a kid!" Asuna yelled before looking at her alarm clock, it read 5 o'clock. "Ah! It's already five! I gotta go! Konoka I'm leaving!" she yelled as she got dressed and made her way out the door.

"Where is Asuna-san going?" Negi asked as Konoka got up.

"She has a part time job," Konoka told him as she put on an apron. "Well, I guess I'll make breakfast. What kinds of eggs would you like Negi-kun? Scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Sunny-side up please," he responded before looking out the window, remembering he was no longer in Wales, but rather, in Japan.

The second scream had originated in the room next to them later that morning. This dorm room held Nodoka, Yue, and Kyuu. The reason there was a scream from here was because of the fact that Kyuu forgot that he shared a room with these two. After his patrol he trained for a bit before he came back to the room. So without thinking, he threw off his shirt before going to sleep, still holding his sword.

In the morning Nodoka had woken up to use the bathroom and get ready for the day since she was going to help over at Library Island before school when she saw Kyuu sleeping against the wall. The thing that startled her and made her scream was that he was no longer wearing a shirt. This showed that he had scars and cuts all over his body that was not natural for a boy his age to have. Sure he lived alone for a year but this was scarring that shouldn't have happened simply from that year. One scar stuck out especially, it was on his chest. A puncture wound from the looks of it but it was in an impossible place, it was right over his heart. When she saw this, she let out a scream that would make you believe she saw a ghost. (Somewhere in the academy Sayo could be seen sneezing.)

"Mmm, Nodoka, what are you doing? What was that scream?" Yue asked as she got up to see Kyuu waking up and Nodoka flat on her butt in front of him. She then saw Kyuu put his hands together for a second before his body seemed to shift a bit, not very noticeable in the low lighting but she saw something change.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," Nodoka said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

'I wonder what that was about,' Yue thought as she went back to sleep, she still had a couple hours before she had to get ready. Kyuu slowly got up and went over to the bathroom door, knocking on it, knowing Nodoka would listen should he say something.

"Ano, Nodoka-san… you saw them… didn't you?" Kyuu asked through the door.

"H-hai," was all he received from the other side

"Sigh. Please don't tell anyone about it," he pleaded. "I'll explain everything to you… but not right now. Once I find a good time, I'll explain everything to you about who I am," Kyuu told her as she opened the door. "Okay?"

"Okay, but… can you tell Yue too? She should also know shouldn't she?" Nodoka asked.

"Hai, I will explain everything to you two later today," Kyuu told her sincerely.

"O-okay," Nodoka stuttered out.

"Well then, I think we should get ready for today," Kyuu said with a smile. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Well, I was going to go to Library Island to help out early," Nodoka told him, all the while think why she wasn't scared of her two new teachers.

"Library Island?" Kyuu asked.

"Hai, the whole island is a library," she told him. "It started at one floor, then as books from all over the world were gathered, they made more and more floors to the point that we don't even know how many floors there are anymore."

"Wow, I should visit there sometime. I do love to read," Kyuu told her as they freshened up for the day. When they were done, Yue started to wake up. Nodoka left and went to Library Island, while Kyuu left and went to patrol, leaving Yue alone.

"Why does it feel like something important happened while I slept?" Yue ask to no one.

* * *

><p>The school day had yet to begin, but nearly the entire class was already there and they were doing whatever they wished. There were still ten minutes until the bell would ring when Nodoka and Yue walked in, followed by Kyuu and Konoka. Nodoka and Konoka sat down at their desks while Kyuu stood with his back against the wall with his right foot propped up on the wall while he looked out the window. Yue walked over to Ayaka to tell her about what she told Kyuu.<p>

"Iincho, I was wondering about later today when we're all going to the bath house," Yue said, gaining her attention. "I was wondering if Kyuu-sensei could come."

"Huh? Kyuu-sensei? He wants to come too?" she asked, receiving nod. "Okay! We should have Negi-sensei come with us too!" she said with enthusiasm and hearts in her eyes.

"Uh, okay…" Yue responded before walking over to Kyuu. "Kyuu-sensei," she said, getting his attention. "Um, Iincho said it was okay if you come with us."

"Okay, thanks for asking Yue-san," Kyuu told her as she went to sit down. The day then went as it normally did, and soon the day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter. I know I cut it a bit short and didn't exactly do well on this chapter but you gotta give me some credit. I just started the Negima series the other day. The worst part so far was the party cause I completely forgot about that.<strong>

**So apparently Asuna is nice and doesn't know Negi's a wizard. Nodoka and Yue are going to learn about Kyuu's secrets. Kyuu has not one but two demons inside him. Ayaka still has a fetish for Negi. Someone saw Kyuu grow wings and fly away to patrol. And they are all about to go to the bath house! What will come in the next chapter? Who know? Not me! But let's see what occurs in the next chapter!**

**Well, on a side note. If you would like for a certain Naruto character to appear then let me know. I'll consider it and I may put them into here! And aside from that, I've reached over four thousand words! Nearly double the last chapter! Yay! **


	3. The Bath House

** Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a long time but I've been completely swamped by school because I'm in all honors courses so I don't have much time to write, along with the fact that whenever I do have time on my hands I'm usually working on other stories or fanfictions and I also have to help some of my friends write their stories. But I'm back for this chapter, but don't expect the chapters to go up much unless I have a break from school or its summer. Also, I may or may not bring in canon Naruto characters, but be sure to expect many more OCs from my Naruto OC story, '**_**The Envoys**_**'. But anywho, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or anything associated with it. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC that I created.**

"Speak"

'Thought'

"_Demon speak_"

'_Demon thought_'

* * *

><p>The Bath House<p>

The school day had just ended and Negi was headed to his shared dorm room after grading a few tests. Nothing very interesting happened to him that day. Ayaka had invited him to go with them to the bath house that evening but he had declined. He was about to open the door when Asuna came out. She simply stood there in front of him for a few seconds before she smelled something.

"Negi... have you bathed since you got here?" she asked.

"Uh, well... you see..." he started before whispering something into her ear.

"What! You hate baths! Come here!" she yelled before dragging him with her. They then found themselves at the bath house. As soon as they had gotten there Asuna had stripped him down and thrown him in the bath. When he got up he was amazed. The bath house could easily dwarf a dozen houses.

"Sugoi!" he shouted as he turned around to see Asuna in a one piece swimsuit.

"Yup, this is our famous bath house! It could easily fit a couple hundred people!" Asuna told him enthusiastically. "Now come here!" she shouted as she yanked him over to her and started to wash him. She helped wash his back before taking some shampoo and washing his hair, talking to him all the while.

"You're such a kid! You can't even take a bath without someone telling you to! Sigh, are you really ten years old?" she asked.

"Yes... well... uh... if you round up anyways..." he admitted.

"Wait so you're only nine!" Asuna shouted. "Sigh well, how's teaching so far? Do you like it here?"

"Well, it's a lot more challenging than I thought, but I like it here. Everyone's so nice. Iincho-san even invited me to come here later today... with... the... class..." he said before he realized something.

"Well that's nice..." she said before she realized what he had just told her."Eh!"

"Oh no! If it's just us here they may get the wrong idea!" Negi yelled before they heard voices from behind the door.

"Hide!" Asuna yelled as she and Negi jumped into the pool, hiding behind a rock. Just as they got behind the rock, the door from the changing room opened. Then in a mass, the other students of class 2-A walked into the bath house.

"What do we do now?" Negi asked Asuna.

"Let's just try to get away without them noticing," she replied. The two then started to sneak away from the group. The two luckily made it out of the water without being noticed, or so they thought. When they made their way to a large rock that obstructed the view of them to the rest of the class, they noticed someone already standing there. This person was none other than the Class 2-A assistant teacher; Iguru Kyuu.

"Well Negi-bozu, let's see. You and Asuna-san all alone in a bath? Kids are growing up so fast these days," Kyuu said with comical tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I-it's not like that," Negi said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I'm just teasing. Hurry up and get out of here you two. I'll distract the girls," Kyuu told them.

"A-arigato Kyuu," Negi said before Kyuu walked back over to the class.

"Hey everyone, gather around me for a second, I want to tell you all about a class trip I'm planning for us to go on so that Negi-kun and I can get to know you all better," Kyuu said, gathering the girls around him, giving Negi and Asuna an opening to sneak away. The two made a break for it but someone had left a bar of soap on the ground and Negi unluckily slipped on it, which caused Asuna to fall on top of him, causing them to be in a very compromising position. The sound of the two falling caused the rest of 2-A to start to turn around to look at them. Causing Kyuu to then face-palm himself, causing a very loud 'bam' sound to ring throughout the bath, causing the class to turn back to face him just before they saw the two on the ground, saving them by the skin of their teeth. The two then got up and made another break for it, only for Negi to fall again, tripping over his own feet, nearly causing him to lose his towel. Yet again, the older girl fell on top of him, but this time, Kyuu wasn't able to save them.

"A-Asuna-san! Wh… pushing down N-N-N-Negi-sensei while he's still h-half naked, what are you…!" Ayana yelled out.

"A-ahaha… you see… this is…" Asuna said.

"Um… you know, Iincho," Negi started.

"E-even if he is our class teacher, I will not allow such inappropriate conduct! And what about the age difference!" Ayana yelled.

"I-it's a misunderstanding Iincho!" Asuna yelled back.

"Stop it you two. Ayana-san, it's simply a misunderstanding. You see, I asked Asuna-san to help bathe Negi-kun because he used to bathe with his older cousin, who looks similar to Asuna. Asuna, Konoka, and Negi all share a room so this way he can also get to be more comfortable with his roommate," Kyuu explained, having just walked over to Negi and Asuna, helping the both of them up.

"Oh, okay then… wait… what! Negi is living with the brute!" Ayana screeched.

"Hai, and Kyuu-sensei's staying with Nodoka and me," Yue explained.

"What!" the rest of the class yelled.

"How come you guys get to have them!" Makie complained.

"Oi, oi, the headmaster chose where we would be staying. So if you want to change the location of where Negi and I staying, please bring it up with the headmaster and see what he thinks about it," Kyuu said.

"Okay, let's go right now and get him to put Negi and Kyuu in our rooms!" Makie yelled with excitement, most of the others showing just as much enthusiasm. The girls then started to run out of the bath house before Kyuu called out to them.

"You girls may want to put on some clothes," Kyuu told them just as Ayana was about to open the door to outside, barely saving them from humiliation.

"Right!" they all yelled before going to change and then charging out of the bath house, quickly closing in on their destination; the headmaster's office.

"Sigh, this is gonna be so annoying if this keeps up for the rest of the time we're teaching here," Kyuu whined, completely annoyed already.

"Well, this is just the beginning, so let's try and do our best, Kyuu-kun," Negi said, standing next to him, a smile upon his face.

"Yeah," Kyuu confirmed, smiling back to him. The remaining people still there in the bath were only Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka, Evangeline, and the two child teachers. The two boys quickly finished bathing and left the girls to relax themselves. As the two boys got dressed and left the bath house, Kyuu decided to tell Negi about what had happened with Nodoka and Yue.

"Negi," Kyuu said, gaining the younger boy's attention.

"Yes?" Negi asked.

"Last night, once I was done with my patrol around the school and some light training, I was tired and forgot that I lived with Nodoka and Yue. So I went into the room and like I usually would, I took off my shirt. So this morning when Nodoka got up to get ready, she saw my scars… including the one over my heart. I'm sorry that I was careless, but I have to tell you that I'm going to tell them about me," Kyuu told Negi.

"No! You can't! You'll get turned into an ermine like Chamo!" Negi yelled at Kyuu.

"Don't worry; I'm a shinobi, not a mage like you. And because of that, they can't do anything to me," Kyuu told him with a smile.

"Are you going to tell them about me?" Negi asked.

"Of course I won't. I can't risk getting you turned into an ermine can I?" Kyuu said. The two were so busy talking that they didn't seem to notice someone sneaking up behind them. Then Kyuu heard someone behind him, his acute hearing picking up the sound of footsteps. But when Kyuu turned around, no one was there; instead, there was a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it. The note was simple, but it made Kyuu smile.

_There was a girl following you, she had green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Kuroki knocked her out and took her to the training grounds. Meet us there at midnight and we'll discuss what we'll do with her then._

_ -Kan_

'So they're back I see,' Kyuu thought as he and Negi made their way to the dorms. That night, Kyuu explained to his two roommates about his past; how he was raised to be a shinobi, how he was transported to this world, everything he had told Negi about his past. And just like Negi, they took it surprisingly well, not once did they seem to doubt him because of things that were out of his control. But they had to wonder, was this; the truth? Or was it a lie? He had demonstrated a couple things to them, like walking on the walls and ceiling, and a D-class Ranton (Light release) jutsu. These things seemed to have concurred with his story, but the whole time, the two got the feeling that he wasn't telling them the real truth. But how could they argue with his story when they didn't even know things like what he had just told them, existed up until now?

"Oh, look at the time, it's already 11:30, you two should be getting to bed. I know Negi's not asleep yet so I'm gonna go talk to him about something really quick," Kyuu told them quickly before excusing himself from the room.

"Wait… Kyuu-sensei said that he was 5 before he came here and was turned into a baby again. And since he's lived here 10 years then… 10 plus 5 equals… equals…" Nodoka said as her face turned beat red before she fainted.

"Nodoka! Nodoka!" Yue yelled, trying to wake the unconscious girl. All the while, Kyuu had gone to the room next door, knocking on it lightly so that he didn't wake the girls if they were already asleep. Just like Kyuu predicted, Negi was still awake but looked as if he was just about to go to sleep.

"Ah, Kyuu-kun, what is it? I was just about to go to sleep," Negi said.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to patrol with me tonight, but seeing as you're about to go to sleep, then never mind, I'll go alone," Kyuu said.

"Oh, okay," Negi said, rubbing his eye.

"Okay, see you in the morning," Kyuu said before he ran off, quickly rounding the corner at the end of the hallway. But from his pocket fell a small slip of paper that didn't go unnoticed by Negi. Negi picked it up and started to read it. A second later, his eyes shot wide open with shock.

'Someone kidnapped Kaede-san!' Negi thought. 'Was this why Kyuu-kun asked me to go with him? So that we could get Kaede-san back? I better follow Kyuu-san to this meeting place,' Negi thought as he got his staff and hurried after Kyuu.

Meanwhile, Kyuu had just jumped off the roof again, sprouting his wings. As he took to the air, he could sense Negi following him. 'So I guess it worked,' Kyuu thought as he flew towards the woods, Negi not too far behind him. He flew until he was around the center of the forest, where there was a small clearing, he then landed just outside the clearing before walking in, making sure his wings retracted first. Negi followed his lead and landed too, but he stayed in the woods, just in case.

'Who are these people?' Negi thought as he looked into the clearing. Standing in the clearing were twenty-three people dressed in black, hooded robes that hid their faces in shadows. In front of them was Kaede, bound by ropes tied around her wrists and ankles.

"Kyuu-sensei, go, these people are too strong, just leave me here," Kaede told him, but Kyuu wouldn't take it, he ran straight for the one right behind Kaede. As he got close, he jumped and tried to punch the person, but they simply grabbed his hand and punched him back in the face, sending him flying all the way to the edge of the clearing and hitting a tree; seemingly knocking him out.

"Kyuu-sensei!" Kaede yelled.

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Viginti Trium spiritus Aer, Vinculum facti inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia aer!"_ the robed group and Kaede heard from within the forest before twenty three shining arrows of wind flew out from the shadows. The arrows were headed for the robed group, but then…

* * *

><p><strong>So who are these people! What happens after Negi launches his wind arrows at the group! And why am I using so many exclamation point and question marks! <strong>

**Anywho, sorry that this took so long, but as I explained at the top, I have a lot going on right now, so I'm not gonna be able to update much, probably only once every month or two if I'm lucky. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't horrible, but I did it pretty quickly. So anyways, I hope you're as excited as I am for my next chapter. Ja ne. **


End file.
